One Last Thought
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: He had anything and everything he could have wanted. A sweet brother. A kind caring girlfriend. Forget the company and money. He was loved. But all in one day, he threw it all away. And now he was left to deal with the life he had set out for himself SXS
1. Seto

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh.  
><strong>.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't cold, like all the passages and books and poems would say it was. It was actually kind of warm, but that was probably due to him fiddling with it in his hand for the last twenty minutes. He had gone over the moment over and over, and honestly, the act was more terrifying than the thought. He pressed it against the skin of his thumb and his heart picked up pace as his veins throbbed with fresh blood.

It was all there was now. Just him. Alone and empty. He had been so cold to everyone. Pushed them all away, and now there was nothing left. He was as cold on the inside as he had treated everyone else on the outside. It was pure irony that made the tiny blade feel so hot against his icy numb skin.

Then the images of her fluttered across his mind. He was content with his last thoughts being of her as the blade pierced his skin and the blood flowed freely.

* * *

><p>She wasn't terribly noticeable at first. Just another face to be forgotten, but she just happened to be there. She was always there, even if it wasn't for him. Every big thing that happened in his life, starting with his first major tournament. Little pieces of her filled his mind as he remembered the insignificant snippets of his life with her in it, starting in the very beginning.<p>

She had begged him. She wasn't particularly pretty, and at the time he was already involved with a semi famous model from Germany who's face and body put all others to shame. She was just... He couldn't explain the draw, but he felt it even then. His heart softened for her and at the time he hated it. He did as she wished, mentally cursed himself, and forced her from his mind. Now he wished he had gotten rid of the German bimbo and opened himself to her.

The next time he saw her was at the Kaiba Corp Gala where he informed the world of his passing down Kaiba Corp to Mokuba and creating a sister corporation for virtual and hologram technology. He hadn't realized her mother had been working as one of his computer lab technicians for the last few years and when he saw her, he didn't recognize her at all. It had been four years and she had grown quite a bit. Her hair was longer and done up in a neat french twist while her trademark bangs stood around her face, framing it like a painting.

She was as captivating as ever. A warm light heating him in ways he couldn't quite understand. He didn't care. That was the first right step he took. Dancing with her that night. He could still remember the way she smelled. The way she fit so perfectly against him, like the only two pieces of the most beautiful puzzle.

He didn't pursue her, which was another mistake he regretted. He left it at the dance. He didn't know that only a month later he would see her again.

It wasn't uncommon for people to assault the CEO. Excited obsessive fans, or angered competitors and even thieves had taken their tole on him over the years. The only difference this time was the family doctor had retired and it was an emergency. He didn't know she had been studying to be a doctor, or really anything about her at the time. All he knew was she saved his life. She was still a nurse, taking college classes and working off the debts, but she controlled the room as if it was the most natural thing for her. When the actual on call doctor showed up, he barely needed to do a thing to stabilize the billionaire. She oversaw his recovery and learned too much about him too soon.

She changed the bandages every day and never said a word about the ugly scars along his torso. She did her job and comforted him when he most needed it. She was easy to open up to, but he never did. He did, though, finally start their relationship. He merely asked her out as a token of gratitude, but it became so much more.

They kept it a secret. It was easier that way, and honestly, the taboo of it all made for endorphin highs and adrenaline rushes that he would never forget. He remembered the first time he took her. She was soft and innocent. She had been with other men before, but with him... He knew he made her feel like none other. She wanted him. And he couldn't deny her.

Her brother was an obstacle not very well managed. He was so cruel to him and let the boy's insults impact him more than others would. It almost ended them altogether, but she fought for him. She was so in love with him. And he with her, but the words never left his mouth.

It was why she left him. How he pushed her away. It was Mokuba's eighteenth birthday and he wanted to spend it with him. She encouraged the siblings to be together, but the elder was too busy for that. It was the dawning of the new holographic age where there were so many uses and his business was the lead in innovation. No. He skipped his brother's party. He skipped their day together. She was pissed. She confronted him, all the times she needed him and he wasn't there bubbling up to the surface in a fight to end all other fights.

He hadn't considered how his absence in her life effected her so. How it tore her apart every time he chose to go over some inconsequential file instead of hold her hand. How the smallest thing in the office was more precious to him than her. How he never once told her he loved her. He did love her. When she walked out... that day he lost both his brother and his love. His entire life.

After she left the crushing despair of his past flooded back. The familiar feelings of loneliness and depression coiled inside him as it had done before she had come to scare it away. His hatred for himself bubbled up again. No one wanted him. No one wanted to be near him anymore. He was old news. Old bad news. He wasn't needed. Wasn't worth anything. With out them... without her.

She had only been gone a week, but it felt like a desolate eternity. She hadn't called or written, but he hadn't tried for her either. That was his problem. He never told her anything. Never gave her any reason to think he even cared, and now it was too late.

His head spun as the memories mixed and swirled. He only just realized that he wasn't content with his last thoughts being about her. His body cried out for him to get up, but the limbs wouldn't move. He felt light headed. Maybe it was the sadness taking over, maybe the loss of blood, or maybe his soul finally fading away. He couldn't go. Not yet. He needed to hear her voice. Needed to tell her the truth. He wasn't ready. He was a fool through and through. And now he would die knowing what she should have known all along.

The room spun, his eyes finally giving up. He could have sworn he heard something in the background of the room. He tried to turn his head, but he just didn't have the strength. Focusing his vision in a last ditch attempt to see what was going on, he caught a glimpse of the ceiling. When had he laid on the floor? Did he fall? What was moving around him? A blur came into vision just before his lids closed themselves, and then he heard it. The voice of an angel. Her.

"Seto?"

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm debating writing a follow up chapter in Serenity's point of view. Let me know what you think. I don't usually do one shots, but I just had to write this one. Dont forget, reviewing is good for the soul and great for attracting members of the opposite sex (or same if you're into that)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	2. Serenity

**Serenity~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

He was on the floor, his chest heaving as he took on the look of a fish begging for the ocean. His pupils dilated and screamed for help. I was screaming too. I called him. Screamed his name and grabbed his bloody wrists. He was my world. I had let a stupid fight drive me away from him for about a week now, and I couldn't deny him any longer. But I had already denied him too long. He was fading fast. Instinct took over as I reached down and put pressure on his wrists, dragging them up over his heart.

It was oddly reminiscent of the time I worked to save his life. I never found out who did it, but he was in bad shape. He had lost so much blood, and the wounds were deep and nicked many organs. I called the other nurses to the bed and we put him on oxygen while we worked. I had never seen him so broken. So close to death.

He had always been strong. Independent and cold, but fierce at the same time. His eyes were the most fierce. I can still remember the first time I met him. I fought for my friends, and either out of respect for that strength, a kindness inside that he just needed an excuse to let show, or possibly something less complex, he did as I asked.

From that point on, I respected him. I didn't treat him like my brother did. I was nice to him, though he didn't seem to notice. I would pass him on the street, wave and not get even the slightest nod in return. It was like I was invisible, but that was alright, because I knew that when it came down to it, he did what was needed. That kind of man was hard to find.

It wasn't until the Kaiba Corporation Gala that he paid any attention to me. My mother brought me as her plus one, and we had made a day of it, getting our hair done, shopping for dresses and doing each other's makeup. But Seto noticed. He asked me to dance, and I accepted. He was smooth and graceful, just as many adoring fans would have imagined. He smiled at me that day. It was and continues to be a memory I treasure to the very bottom of my heart.

I remember being his nurse, removing the bloodied bandages and re-wrapping them. His body was a battleground of scars and marks of all sizes. He could feel my eyes on him, and did something I never expected him to do. He hung his head in shame. I didn't want to burden him with questions. Whatever it was, it was in the past and didn't need to be spoken of. I said nothing. Every day he would hang his head but every day he seemed more comfortable. Finally he wasn't ashamed of his body anymore. He knew I didn't care. That those scars weren't who he was.

That's when he asked me. It was a simple french restaurant, the kind saved for stereotypical dating movies, but it could have been a fast food restaurant for all I cared. It was the start of something precious. Precious and only ours.

We were a secret. Joey didn't like him and I wasn't a fan of being thrown into every magazine with tomorrows hottest styles and scandals. It was wonderful, just the two of us. Our forbidden love blossomed in ways hard to explain.

I loved him so, and I could tell he loved me. It needed no words. He didn't need to gush to me about every feeling he had, I could read him like a book. My favorite book. I knew him through and through. His softness behind the guard the sweetness behind the fear.

But he was busy. His new business had towered over all competitors. He worked long hours and barely had the time of day for anyone anymore. I had asked him, almost nightly to spend time with me, but he always had things to go over before bed. I tried waiting up, to see him just before we turned in for the night, but too many times I had fallen asleep an hour too soon. It hurt that he was my everything and I was his burden. But that was the life I chose.

Mokuba was having the same difficulties with him as I was. We had grown close throughout the relationship and I looked to him as a brother. My own brother was not exactly thrilled to hear about it, but I wasn't about to let his petty arguments break us apart. I knew once my brother got to know his, he would see how good he was. It took time. Time and effort, but eventually it happened. It was like I extended my family. Joey loved hanging around Mokuba, and Mokuba felt the same about him. He even started calling him 'big brother'. It warmed me.

But Mokuba had a big brother. He was just... absent. We knew that would change. At least for a day. He would have his big brother one more time. He had to. Mokuba was tired of waiting up with me only to catch the slightest glimpse of his brother before he disappeared again. He confided in me. If Seto missed his birthday this year. If he didn't even try to see him, he was leaving. Taking Kaiba Corp Games and bringing it to America where he would live out the rest of his life.

But we knew Seto would come. We knew... We knew wrong. There wasn't even a call. Not one card. Not one tiny sign of him. That was it. Mokuba booked the flight that night. I tried to ask him to give his brother another chance, but he couldn't do it anymore. He was eighteen and starting his own life. I couldn't accept it.

I had to make Seto see. I went to his office, but he turned me away. That night I was able to wait up for him. I wouldn't let sleep take me, no matter how tired I was. He had to do something, or risk losing his little brother. I began to wonder if he even cared anymore.

When he got home, I fought with him. I revealed Mokuba's plans there and then, but I didn't stop with that. It was like everything inside me just spilled out. I hated pushing everything aside to be there for him, to respect his boundaries, to make sure he was comfortable, only to be pushed aside myself. But I was being selfish. I was over emotional. I was wrong. It took me a week to figure it out, and as usual, I was to slow to the punch line.

Eight years of medical school and all the crying, screaming and begging in the world, but it was no use. He was there, before me. My world. My light. Dead.

.

.

.

.

.

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


End file.
